


Fault

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Wild West - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: slashthedrabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Introspection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  This is what she does best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** #236: win (from the slashthedrabble community on LiveJournal)

"I never can win with you, can I?" Mary snapped irritably.

Angela closed her mouth and pressed her lips together tightly, eyes narrowing.  There was something in that she couldn't argue with.  Even as it formed she scratched out the word 'truth'.

Nose in the air, she glared icily and rolled over, pulling the covers up sharply.

"Ange."  Mary sighed.

"Leave it."

"I'm sorry, Ange."

Angela said nothing.

Mary gave up and turned out the light.

It was quiet.

And dark.

Angela lay in the quiet dark and wondered why the truth hurt so much even when it wasn't true.


End file.
